Esmeralda
by Lady E.S
Summary: Y es así como comprendes, que ella para ti lo era todo, y tú para ella no eras nada.


Sabes que está ahí, detrás de ti. Y ella sabe que lo sabes. Lo puedes notar incluso antes de que te hable, hace tiempo que puedes sentir ese tipo de cosas. Su presencia nunca te ha pasado desapercibida. Permanecéis callados, sin decir nada, pues las palabras están de más. El silencio lo llena todo. Sigues mirando como el cielo desata su furia sobre vosotros, las gotas de lluvia al estrellarse son el único sonido que os acompaña. La tormenta parece un presagio del futuro. Un rayo surca el cielo, lo ilumina todo. El estruendo que le sigue no se hace esperar.

-No puedes retenerme aquí para siempre…- Cierras los ojos por un momento, deleitándote con su voz. Su dulce y melodiosa voz. Capaz de poner el mundo a sus pies con tan solo pronunciar una palabra. Capaz de hacer a los hombres suspirar, soñar, e incluso matar por ella. Más poderosa que cualquier magia que tú hubieses presenciado.

_Ella. Siempre ella… _La imagen de su rostro te hace cada vez más daño. El sonido de su voz te persigue como una vieja canción. Necesitas su aroma como el aire que respiras. Te cuesta aguantar su presencia. Ejerce demasiado poder sobre ti. La anhelas, de una forma casi enfermiza. Te hace sentir débil, vulnerable. Y no te lo explicas. Porque tú lo eres _todo_ y ella no es _nada_.

Abandonas la sala. Y escapas. Huyes. De ese maldito ser que te consume el alma. Ella te persigue como si fuese un fantasma, un tormento del pasado. Una pesadilla. Solo oír sus ligeros pasos detrás de ti te supone una tortura.

Le plantas cara. Te giras, la observas con una intensidad desgarradora, una muda amenaza se dibuja en tu ígnea mirada. Tus ojos chocan con los suyos. _Esmeralda. _Las piernas te flaquean. Por un momento piensas que te vas a caer al suelo. Desplomado. Pero recobras las fuerzas justo a tiempo, como siempre haces. Sientes la necesidad irrefrenable de correr y postrarte de rodillas ante ella como si se tratara de una deidad. Pero te detienes, haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que te queda.

Se mantiene erguida, envarada, como una torre desafiando la tormenta.

Otro rayo vuelve a romper la quietud de la noche. La luz ilumina vuestros rostros. Ella parpadea. Y para entonces tú ya has desaparecido, dejándola sola, en medio de las tinieblas.

**…**

Horas más tarde. La tormenta ha amainado. Paseas. Su imagen en tu mente. Una puerta entreabierta. Un cabello oscuro. Como la noche. Y unos ojos. _Esmeralda._

La luz de la luna enmarca su piel, dándole un aspecto fantasmal. Postrada en su lecho, parece esperar a que un príncipe azul la despierte de su letargo mágico.

Contienes el aliento. Tiene la vista fija en algún punto del infinito. Te acercas para observarla más de cerca. Le sostienes la mirada con tal intensidad que tus ojos comienzan a arder. Alargas una de tus huesudas manos y acaricias su rostro. Inerte. Frío. Muerto.

Y entonces te fijas. Sus ojos han perdido su perspicaz brillo, sus mejillas no tienen su habitual tono sonrosado, sus labios han dejado de ser carmesíes, su piel ha adquirido un extraño color ceniciento, su cálido y dulce aliento ha desaparecido, su pecho no sube en un continuo vaivén.

Un fogonazo de luz ilumina tu mente. Comienzas a verlo todo con una claridad que te asusta._ No me puedes retener aquí para siempre_.

En sus comisuras todavía reposan restos de algún brebaje. _Veneno_.

Te duele, te duele de una forma que no entiendes. La aprietas contra tu pecho, como si quisieses fundiros en un solo ser. Sientes que te podrías quedar así el resto de la eternidad, no quieres que ese momento acabe nunca. Pero una vocecilla en tu interior te recuerda que eso es imposible.

Y es así como comprendes, que ella para ti lo era _todo_, y tú para ella no eras _nada_.

* * *

Et voila. Un one shot en honor al Señor Oscuro en el día de su cumpleaños. No se que me pasa últimamente pero estoy de un dramático... Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia, duda, pregunta, crítica... será recibida con los brazos abiertos :)

Gracias a todos por leerme. Un besito ^^.


End file.
